Sueños y Desiciones
by Nefertari 10
Summary: Luego de un extraño encuentro con un anciano, Sasuke tiene un extraño sueño el cual lo hace reflexionar sobre su futuro y sus prioridades en la vida.  Los personajes no son mios, esta hist esta en otra pagina bajo el nombre de abusimbel no es plagio.


**SUEÑOS Y DESICIONES**

Hacía ya un mes que había peleado con Orochimaru y lo había derrotado, no había podido adueñarse de mi cuerpo, en la pelea también había tenido que matar a Kabuto, pero era algo que no me importaba mucho. Me encontraba con Hebi tratando de encontrar el paradero de Itachi, para terminar de una vez por todas con mi venganza, nos habíamos separado en un bosque el cual separaba varias villas, yo iba de regreso al punto de encuentro, había sido una pérdida de tiempo el haber ido allí ya que no había rastro alguno de mi hermano, estaba harto de tanta incompetencia. De un momento a otro sentí la presencia de un chacra bastante poderoso, desaparecí el mío para ver de quien se trataba, era extraño, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía solo había un extraño anciano recostado a un árbol.

_Te estaba esperando Uchiha Sasuke.

Es extraño que conozca mi nombre-penso sasuke- ya que yo nunca lo había visto antes y no parecía estar usando ningún jutsu de cambio de imagen.

_Quien eres tú y como es que sabes quién soy.

_Quien soy no importa –dijo el anciano-te conozco porque hace un tiempo te he venido observando, esperaba que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo pero al parecer voy a tener que intervenir.

_Intervenir en que, de que estás hablando, mejor quítate de mi camino, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien que no conozco.

Veo que será difícil convencerte, será mejor realizarlo por la fuerza. En ese momento sasuke vio que realizaba unos extraños sellos con las manos, los cuales este nunca había visto, se puso en posición de batalla y se preparo para luchar, pero el anciano fue muchos más rápido que el, en un momento estaba al frente suyo golpeándolo en el pecho con su mano de la cual emanaba un extraño chacra color purpura, sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás y saco su katana para embestir al anciano, pero este ya había desaparecido del lugar, se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de herida al parecer el jutsu no había funcionado, se dispuso a seguir avanzando hasta su guarida, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse que había sido esa extraña pelea y porque había desparecido el anciano.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron el resto de los integrantes del Hebi, la guarida era una antigua casa abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo aunque todavía tenía algunos muebles los cuales se podían usar, no habían tenido muy buena suerte en conseguir información lo cual puso a sasuke de muy mal humor, mucho más de lo que siempre estaba, luego de que le dieron la información solo los miro de una manera muy fría y se fue a lo que le servía de habitación a él.

No sabía porque pero se sentía muy cansado por lo cual decidió acostarse a dormir un poco, se quito su katana y la puso a su lado igual que todas las noches, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas en los últimos días habían viajado mucho y no había descansado lo suficiente. Hacia un rato que se había acostado, sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado, se encontraba entrando en un sueño profundo cuando escucho alguien que le hablaba, era la misma voz del anciano que se encontró en el bosque en la mañana.

**_**Uchiha Sasuke, tendrás una oportunidad que pocos pueden tener, la oportunidad de escoger el camino que decidas vivir, ya estás viviendo el primero, si continuas con la búsqueda de tu hermano y pensando en tu venganza esta será tu vida, solitaria y sin nadie que realmente este contigo y así morirás, ahora te mostrare cual podría ser tu otro camino.

_Que es lo que quieres maldito anciano, de que estás hablando, dilo de una vez y déjame en paz.

_Escoge bien Uchiha Sasuke porque estas recibiendo una oportunidad que solo se le da a pocos y solo se te dará una vez, luego tendrás que vivir con la que hayas elegido.

################################################

Una extraña luz se filtraba através de la ventana por lo cual un chico pelinegro se despertaba, se encontraba bastante desorientado, había tenido un sueño muy extraño aunque ya no le importaba, debía levantarse para darle las nuevas órdenes a Hebi. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había algo extraño, estaba entrando mucha luz por la diminuta ventana que recordaba en la choza, de pronto se encontró con unas paredes blancas muy bien cuidadas, que rayos estaba pasando, donde se encontraba, esas sabanas eran mucho más suaves a las que el recordaba, movió su mano para tomar su katana debía estar atento a lo que estuviera pasando, pero no la encontró donde la había dejado la noche anterior, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sin habla, era una mujer a su lado pero no cualquier mujer, era Sakura.

Acaso todavía estaba soñando que hacia sakura a su lado, hace años que no sabía nada de ella o de cualquier otra persona de su antigua aldea. Pero no había duda no estaba soñando y era ella, estaba dormida se veía muy pacifica y no pudo evitar pensar que además estaba muy bonita su cabello ya no estaba corto como lo recordaba, había crecido bastante y emanaba un aroma agradable, aunque había algo raro, ella debía tener su misma edad unos 18 años y esta que estaba a su lado parecía algo mayor de tal vez unos 20, la siguió contemplando por un rato mas hasta que sintió el impulso de tocar su mejilla, el contacto de piel era muy cálido y suave a la vez, lo hizo de una forma muy cuidadosa para no despertarla, no sabía porque pero no quería hacerlo, la siguió observando un rato mas hasta que se percato de algo que no había notado antes, por debajo de las sabanas se podía ver lo que parecía un vientre bastante enorme, eso lo dejo totalmente confundido, ahora sí que se había vuelto loco, que hacia el despertando al lado de sakura y lo más confuso una sakura embarazada.

_Que rayos está pasando aquí, me volví loco o qué?-dijo sasuke muy bajito mientras se bajaba de la cama tratando de no despertar a la otra persona que dormía.

Busco la puerta más cercana para salir de allí, se encontraba en un pasillo, era una casa bastante bonita por lo que alcanzaba a ver hasta ahora, empezó a recorrerla, se le hacia un poco conocida, a mitad del pasillo había otra puerta la abrió y se encontró con una habitación decorada de azul, con una mecedora junto a la ventana y varios accesorios que se le comprarían a un niño, en el centro había una cuna de madera, pero no había ningún bebe durmiendo en ella, se acordó en ese momento de la sakura embarazada en la otra habitación, esa debía ser la del bebe que iba a tener, iba a salir de allí cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, las sabanas que tenia la cuna tenían un símbolo muy conocido por él, el abanico del símbolo Uchiha el que el mismo potaba en toda su ropa.

Definitivamente estaba loco, tenía que salir de aquella casa para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, bajo las escaleras y entro a un salón, en ese momento se dio cuenta porque la casa se le hacía familiar, era su casa la de la familia principal de su clan, con una nueva decoración pero su casa, para ese entonces mas confundido de lo que ya estaba no se podía mas, por inercia camino a lo que antes de que él se fuera era la oficina de su padre, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, los mismos muebles, los mismos libros, pero noto algo diferente, sobre la chimenea habían unas fotografías que definitivamente no recordaba, se acerco a verlas más de cerca y lo que vio casi hace que se desmaye, se veía a sí mismo en cada una de ellas, la primera era la que habían tomado cuando era un niño, se veía la fotografía del equipo 7, había una donde estaba con naruto, hinata y sakura en lo que parecía la entrada de la aldea y un momento¡ el estaba abrazando a sukura, eso si que era muy extraño, la de al lado era de naruto y el mismo vestidos de shinobis de la aldea de la hoja y en la mano sostenían mascaras de ANBUS no estaba sonriendo pero en la expresión que se le veía en la cara se podía notar que no le molestaba que tomaran la fotografía, en las dos siguientes estaban él y sakura ambos con kimonos muy elegantes en una solos y en la otra rodeados de todos sus compañeros ninjas, que hacia el vestido de esa forma y al parecer celebrando algo, cuando pensaba en eso vio una inscripción al pie de la foto.

_Nuestra boda, Sasuke y sakura- leyó en voz alta.

Siguió observando la habitación hasta que su rostro se topo con un espejo en una de las paredes, se veía a sí mismo reflejado en el, pero no como se vio el día de ayer, la imagen que le devolvía la mirada era diferente se veía mucho mayor que la edad que el tenia aparentaba unos 20, tal vez 21 años, esto no podía ser, que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Me volví loco y estoy alucinando o este es el sueño más extraño que he tenido, cuando me case con sakura y cuando sucedieron las imágenes de estas fotos, porque me veo mayor de la edad que tengo?

Tenía que salir de allí y pronto, cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho una voz que ya se le hacía muy familiar, la reconoció enseguida y se le vino a la mente el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior no podría ser que fuera cierto.

_No estás loco Sasuke Uchiha y no tienes que irte tan rápido, recuerda lo que te dije ayer en tus sueños, por eso toque tu cuerpo con el chacra purpura para que pudieras escucharme, lo que estás viendo no ha sucedido aun, pero podría suceder, ya te había dicho que te iba a mostrar los dos caminos de tu vida, pues este es el otro, si lo escoges todo esto se podrá hacer realidad, podrás regresar a tu aldea con tus amigos, podrás tener una vida distinta, con gente que se preocupa por ti, que está a tu lado todo el tiempo, podrás tener una familia al lado de la mujer que siempre te ha amado, que te espero y te recibió sin juzgarte y a la que tu también podrás amar, estarás al lado de tu mejor amigo, de tus maestros, no tendrás que morir solo sin nadie a tu lado, podrás vivir una vida plena, llena de alegrías y además podrás renacer tu clan.

_Estás diciendo que para que todo esto se cumpla depende de mí, de que abandone la búsqueda de mi hermano y mi venganza.

_Te lo dije anoche, debes elegir cuál de las dos vidas quieres vivir, pero recuerda que solo tienes esta oportunidad para hacerlo, ya viste un poco de ellas, ahora solo te queda hacer tu elección.

_Pero si elijo vivir esta vida que pasara con mi hermano, quien vengara la muerte de mi clan?

_Te has preguntado qué vas a hacer una vez que logres encontrar a tu hermano y lo mates, o peor aun quien te asegura que tú vencerás en esa batalla si se llevara a cabo. Elige bien Uchiha, regresa al lugar donde despertaste acuéstate nuevamente, sentirás mucho sueño y cuando despiertes solo habrán pasado unas horas desde que te reuniste con tu grupo.

Sasuke dejo de escuchar la voz del anciano, miro una vez más las fotografías que tenía en frente, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación del bebe en donde había estado antes, miro cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban allí, toco las sabanas, la cuna, la ropa en el closet, la cual también tenía el símbolo de su clan, no supo que fue, pero sintió algo cálido en su interior al pensar que ese era el cuarto de su hijo que estaba por nacer, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí para entrar a la ultima habitación, allí se encontraba ella, durmiendo en la misma posición, su cuerpo desprendía una paz y una tranquilidad que lo contagiaba a él, lo hacía querer sentirse siempre así, se acostó en la cama y se la quedo mirando un rato mas, sintió un impulso que no pudo controlar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya le estaba dando un suave y delicado beso en los labios, cuando se retiro la vio sonreír en sus sueños. Tenía mucho sueño, los parpados estaban muy pesados, cada vez la imagen de sakura durmiendo se veía más borrosa hasta que no lo pudo controlar más y sus ojos se cerraron.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, se levanto y miro donde se encontraba, era el cuarto de la casa donde estaba con Hebi, a su lado estaba su katana, la tomo y se levanto, recordó en ese momento todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había vivido, las imágenes de lo que podría ser su vida y las palabras del viejo, debía tomar una decisión, no podía perder mucho tiempo. Salió del cuarto y hebi lo estaba esperando, se lo quedo viendo por un rato en silencio hasta que ellos preguntaron

_A que aldea nos dirigiremos hoy Sasuke.

_Ustedes vayan a donde quieran, yo regreso a konoha.

_Pero que pasara con la búsqueda de tu hermano, que pasara con la venganza de tu clan?.

_La abandono, ya no me interesa si mi hermano está vivo o no, ni tampoco quien sea el que lo mate, me regreso a mi hogar y ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

###################################################

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea de la hoja, sakura y naruto se encontraban entrenando, habían tenido que esperar a Kakashi sensei por casi una hora hasta que apareció, con su típica escusa de me perdí en el camino de la vida y ahora leía su libro mientras ellos entrenaban. De un momento a otro quito la vista del libro y camino hacia donde estaban los otros dos, estos al ver la actitud rara en su sensei dejaron el combate para ponerse alertas.

_Siento tu presencia desde que llegaste, sal de ahí de una vez-dijo el sensei.

De entre las sombras de los arboles empezó a salir la figura de un hombre, no camino despacio hasta que la luz se reflejo en su rostro, sakura y naruto abrieron sus ojos de par en par, no lo podían creer, no estaban soñando, frente a ellos se encontraba sasuke, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo ahora el estaba ahí con ellos.

_TEMME volviste –grito naruto y salió disparado hacia su amigo.

_DOBE-dijo sasuke

_Sasuke kun –dijo sakura muy despacio, todavía no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

Sasuke la veía le parecía extraño que ella no se hubiera movido de donde estaba que no hubiera ido a abrazarlo como hacía antes, que no estuviera llorando, solo estaba muy quieta en el mismo sitio con la mirada gacha, al parecer en el tiempo que había dejado de verla había cambiado, pero al igual que en el sueño que tuvo se veía bastante hermosa, estaba concentrado mirándola solo a ella hasta que oyó que le decían algo.

_Que haces aquí Sasuke- dijo Kakashi sensei.

_Vine a hablar con la hokage, quiero regresar a la aldea.

_Escuche que derrotaste a orochimaru.

_Hace un mes de eso, también tuve que matar a kabuto.

_Muy bien vamos entonces al palacio de la hokage y le explicaras las razones que tienes para querer volver.

Todos en la aldea salían a la calle a ver lo que pasaba, el traidor caminaba por las calles directo al palacio de la hokage, a él eso no le importaba en ese momento solo pensaba en sakura, ella se había excusado en el momento en que partieron con la hokage, no había querido ir con ellos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tsunade le hablo, este le explico cómo había vencido a orochimaru, que ya no le importaba su hermano, que había desistido de su venganza y que quería volver a la aldea y recuper todo lo que una vez había sido de su clan. Luego de una discusión donde le dejaron claro que lo iban a tener vigilado, estaría en periodo de prueba durante un año y que tendría que realizar ciertas misiones como castigo por haberse ido con uno de sus enemigos la hokage acepto que se quedara ya devolverle lo que le pertenecía a su familia.

En ese momento iba saltando por los tejados de la aldea, naruto le había pedido que fueran a celebrar pero él se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir a su antigua casa, aunque antes iria a hacer una visita a otra persona y aclarar ciertos puntos con ella. Vio a lo lejos la casa de sakura, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y ella recostada en la cama, se veía muy pensativa, no le importo tocar solo entro directamente por la ventana y se planto frente a ella.

_Sasuke kun que haces aquí, porque entraste a mi habitación de esa forma-pregunto sakura.

_Tengo que hablar contigo.

_Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte, vete por favor- le dijo sakura mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

_Sakura que te pasa- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar- porque te comportaste de esa forma cuando me viste.

_Porque tú te fuiste y me dejaste con tan solo un gracias, yo te busque por mucho tiempo y cuando me hice a la idea de que no ibas a regresar, cuando había empezado a superarlo y quería arreglar mi vida regresas y todo en mi cabeza se convirtió en un lio y ya no se qué hacer o que pensar.

_No tienes que pensar nada, solo tienes que preguntarte una cosa, me sigues queriendo sakura, sigues sintiendo por mi lo mismo que me dijiste la noche que me fui o ya cambiaste tus sentimiento.

_Porque me preguntas eso, a ti nunca te importo lo que yo sintiera, te fuiste y me dejaste, porque volviste sasuke porque.

_Volví por ti, porque me equivoque el día que me fui, porque nunca debí haberlo hecho, nunca debí abandonarte y porque me di cuenta que algo me hacía falta y eras tú, tu y ese amor que me tenias, me di cuenta que te necesito, que ya no quiero ser más un vengador, que quiero estar a tu lado, ser feliz contigo, formar una familia contigo, que mi clan pueda renacer, que tengamos hijos juntos y que podamos ser felices para siempre.

En ese momento sakura no hacía más que llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no creía que sasuke le estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, creía haber olvidado los sentimientos hacia él, pero cuando lo vio parado frente a ellos se dio cuenta que no era así, por eso no quiso ir con ellos porque no podía estar cerca de él y que este la rechazara otra vez, pero ahora que estaba escuchando lo que había deseado toda su vida, se sentía en la nubes, en ese momento estaba en el cielo, no supo a qué hora se lanzo a sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo estaba besando, era el beso que había deseado desde que lo conoció y él le estaba correspondiendo, era magnifico, era su sueño hecho realidad.

#############################

Habían pasado ya varios años, era el atardecer de un día en la aldea de la hoja, en el patio de una de las casas, se podía ver una pequeña familia, era un hombre el cual entrenaba a un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años, le enseñaba a hacer el jutsu de fuego insignia de su clan, eran observados desde el interior por una mujer de cabello rosado, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara, era muy feliz, se había casado con el hombre que quería, habían empezado a formar una familia, la cual dentro de poco crecería un poco más, cuando vio que oscurecía un poco mas salió al patio diciéndoles que ya era suficiente por ese día, los dos que la escucharon dejaron sus posiciones y se volvieron a ella con una sonrisa en sus rostros, el hombre se acerco a ella le dio un tierno beso, toco su vientre y la abrazo con una mano, mientras con la otra, le tomaba la mano al niño para luego entrar a la casa, estaba algo cansado pero no importaba le había enseñado a su hijo una técnica nueva y eso lo dejaba satisfecho, además iba a poder descansar al lado de la mujer que lo estaba acompañando hace ya algunos años y con la cual era muy feliz, cerró los ojos y recordó cuando se le apareció un extraño anciano en el bosque, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor día de su vida y por nada del mundo cambiaria la decisión que había tomado.

**FIN**


End file.
